This is Love
by Beautiful Kaos
Summary: Naru gives up everything for Sasuke, was it worth it? Hell yes. Sorta dark!Naru, fem!Naru, girl!naru, Sasu/Naru


Disclaimer: Do not own anything.

.

* * *

.

Naru's mind blanked when she Sai was finished speaking.

One minute she was standing there with Yamato and Kakashi, and the next, she was just gone.

Her mind raced as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. _They wanted to kill Sasuke? They had all agreed? Without ever asking her opinion on the matter? How dare they! They couldn't kill him, they just couldn't! She wouldn't let them! She would never allow it!_

She ran hard and fast and before she knew it she was standing behind Sakura, a kunai at her throat.

"Wh-what? Naru? What are you doing? Let me go, I have to finish this!" Sakura cried out.

"If you think for a second that I would stand by and let you kill him..." Naru hissed.

"But Naru! We all agreed, he has to be dealt with! Even if I don't kill him now, someone else will! The Kage, your friends, they all want him dea- ugh- gack!"

Naru spoke without hesitation into the pink haired teammates ear as she pulled the bloody kunai from her throat, "Then I'll kill them all."

Sakuras eyes widened as fell to her knees, trying desperately to heal the mortal wound given to her by the blond vixen. "Y-you, you're g-going to throw away everything? Your v-village? Your friends? Your d-dream? All for _him_?"

"Yes."

"W-why?" She gasped.

"Because, he means more to me than all of those things." Naru whispered.

"B-but.." Sakura tried to speak as the life drained from her eyes, and she sank beneath the cool water, dead.

She was probably supposed to feel regret right now, but instead she felt only relief. One more person dead that couldn't hurt her most precious person.

Naru sighed when Sasuke appeared behind her, the blood stained kunai now poised at her own throat. She let herself lean back into him as he spoke quietly into her ear. "You killed her, I didn't think you had it in you."

"I didn't either. I wasn't planning it, my body just moved on it's own." Naru replied softly.

"You know they'll never allow you to return to the village. They'll kill you on sight." Sasuke pointed out.

"I know." She whispered.

"Then why?" Sasuke asked.

Naru was quiet for a moment.

"I feel... empty. I fought for their acceptance my entire life, and then, when they were all praising me for being a hero for saving them from Pain, I felt nothing. I longed to have friends, but being together with them, I always feel like I'm looking at them from a great distance, I tried so hard to _belong_ but... They are all so... _happy_ , so carefree, I can't understand it. All my life I've been hated, scorned, taunted, beaten, broken... alone. And none of them could ever understand that. But with you... I feel... Peace. It feels like home. And then I heard that my _friends"_ she spat "that they all agreed. They wanted to take you away from me. I couldn't- I couldn't _bear_ it. I can't bear knowing that your not out there somewhere, that I'm not alone. That there is someone out there who shares my pain, who knows just how deafening the silence can be, who knows the aching loneliness that consumes everything, and that I'm not the only one who wakes in the middle of the night from nightmares, with no one there to comfort them."

Sasuke tightened his grip around her and questioned "And what do you hope to gain from all this?"

"I don't want anything. I only want you to live. I'm not asking you to take me with you, I know your... comrade still intends to take the Kyuubi from me, and since I have no wish to die, I couldn't really go with you anyway. It might be selfish, but knowing I'm not alone is all I really need. So please, just don't die." Naru beseeched.

"Hn. I have no intention of dying, idiot." Sasuke sneered.

Naru huffed a laugh. "No, I don't suppose you do. Do what you must Sasuke, become stronger, gain all the power you need by any means necessary and destroy all those in your path. When the time comes I will be there at your side. I will become stronger for you, and all the power I harness as the kyuubi jinchuuriki will be yours to command."

Sasuke looked intently into her eyes and saw the truth of her words. "Hn. I expect you to keep your word. But for now, go, Kakashi approaches and Madara will be returning soon." He ordered.

Naru frowned but took off running across the deep blue waters.

.

 **Two months later.**

.

Naru was standing beneath a sakura tree in full bloom, somewhere near Sora no Kuni, practicing her taijutsu when he appeared. She wasn't sure how, no matter where she was he always managed to find her. He had come to her twice now and each time they would spar. Her sapphire eyes brightened as they roamed over his pale form, filled with a light that only appeared when he was near.

"You've gotten taller Teme. Again." Naru spoke.

"And you haven't, still as short as ever Dobe." Sasuke teased.

"Hey, I am a perfectly respectable 5'6 I'll have you know!" Naru pouted.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked as he came closer showing he stood a full head above the blond.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"T-"

"Spar with me." Sasuke interrupted.

"Really?" Naru asked excitedly, glad to have her favorite sparring partner back.

Two hours later Sasuke had Naru pinned to the ground. "Admit it, I'm stronger" He commanded.

"Never!" Naru laughed as she wriggled free from his grasp only to be caught once again.

 _._

 _This was freedom_

 _._

 **Two months later.**

 **.**

Two months had passed since their spar in Sora no Kuni, and Naru was in the middle of a mission for Numa no Kuni. As a rouge ninja she took on the... less reputable missions that a hidden village didn't really want to be associated with. It was more infinitely more dangerous than the missions she had undertaken as a leaf ninja, but it paid more than double, so it worked out quite well. There was the added boon of each mission being akin to a training exercise.

The mission she was currently undertaking was an assassination mission, her target was a high ranking official that was causing unrest with talks of rebelling against the current Kage.

The mission went off without a hitch, she pretended to be a whore to get closer to her target and dispatched him easily enough. The only problem was, as she was leaving she was caught by the man who hired her, with a squad of anbu at his side. Apparently his ordering the assassination of such a high ranking official was not something he wanted to leave to fate, so he planned to kill her so no one would ever find out about his duplicity.

She was wondering how she would get herself out of this mess when she felt his chakra. In an instant two of the anbu were dead at his hand and the third fell before Naru. The fourth and fifth were harder to kill, but they managed to take them down as well. The man who hired her tried to flee and was not so lucky as to die a swift death, Sasuke was livid and put the man under his tsukuyomi. His wails echoed through the trees behind them as they made haste in fleeing from the cursed swamp country.

Some time later Sasuke stopped outside a small inn on the outskirts of Oni no Kuni and acquired a room. They ordered a light meal and ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Naru toyed with her hip length tresses, nervous about Sasukes still roiling rage. She yelped as suddenly, Sasuke had her pinned against the wall.

"Naru, what the hell were you thinking?!" He spat out.

"W-well it wasn't my fault, how was i to know that the bastard would double cross me!" Naru shouted.

"You shouldn't have taken the mission in the first place! Since when are you an assassin?" Sasuke demanded.

"It was a mission! And like your any better, you've killed how many?!" Naru demanded right back.

Sasuke seethed, punching a hole through the wall beside her head."Shut up! We're talking about you here! You could have been killed usuratonkachi! You said it yourself, as long as you know I'm alive out there, you know you're not alone, so don't go getting yourself killed and leaving me alone!"

Naru felt her world tilt sideways. _He doesn't want me to die? He actually cares?_ She blinked in surprise when she felt tears slip down her cheeks _. She had hoped... Oh how she had hoped, but she had never really thought.._. Through her tears she smiled, a true smile she hadn't smiled in so long. For the first time in her life, she knew she wasn't alone.

 _Kami, is this was happiness was?_

 _._

 **Three months later.**

 **.**

It was night and Naru was sitting on the surface of the river, with Sasuke's head cradled in her lap. She played idly with his raven locks as he dozed. That he felt safe enough to do so in her presence made her unbearably happy. It had been a little over a month since she had last seen him, and he looked as good as ever. She didn't know why, but whenever she looked at him she felt like she was falling, like the world had been ripped out from under her and she could do nothing to cling to but him and wait for whatever the outcome might be.

She was pulled to awareness by Sasuke tugging on her hair.

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about Dobe?" He asked.

"You." Naru replied absentmindedly.

"Hn. What about me?"

"I dunno, anything and everything I guess. It seems your all I ever think about. Even when we were still just brats at the academy, you were all my eyes could ever see." She laughed quietly still playing with his hair.

She gasped when suddenly she was lying flat on her back with him above her. He searched her eyes for a moment before closing the divide between them and kissing her. Softly at first, then harder, until she felt like she would be devoured by him. He tilted her head to drive his tongue deeper until she was panting beneath him.

"S-Sas..." She gasped out.

"Shhh." Sasuke whispered as slowly divested her of her clothing. His sharingan activated as he gazed hungrily over her naked body, taking in every inch of her. She blushed when he parted her legs and knelt between them. His hands slid down to her hips and he lifted her until she was flush with his throbbing member and took a deep breath before sliding deep inside her.

Naru gasped as he moved within her, driving ever harder and deeper until all that existed was the two of them becoming one. She knew then that nothing would ever, could ever, come close to this. Everything within her existed solely for this man. The world could burn to pieces around her and none of it would matter so long as she was in his arms.

 _._

 _This is love_

 _._

 **Two months later.**

 **.**

Naru came to a stop beside Sasuke, both panting from their exertions. They were in the middle of a battle near Konoha, the entire rookie 12, minus Sakura, was standing before them. Kakashi, Yamato, Iruka, and Tsunade were also among them.

Tsunade slammed a fist into the ground causing a massive crater to appear. Kakashi moved to stand in front of her and snarled at Naru. "Naru! What have you done! You killed Sakura! Your own teammate! Why?! For him? He's nothing but trash, he threw away everything for revenge! Are you really willing to give up on your home, your friends, your dream of being hokage, all for someone who's lower than the dirt?!"

Naru's blond locks covered her eyes as she lowered her head. "I could abandon Sasuke here, come back and play nice with friends that betrayed me, and live my life sitting on a throne surrounded by sycophants who despised me, all to protect a village and a people that hated and scorned me." Naru lifted her head, eyes glowing violet with hers and Kuramas combined chakras, and scoffed. "But I think not."

Tsunade was taken aback by the hatred in Naru's voice. How had she missed this? If they had only realized sooner then maybe she could have...

The busty blond hokage didn't have a chance to finish her thought as Naru's claws ripped out a chunk of her throat in the same instant that Sasuke put his fist through Kakashi's chest. Both fell to the ground, dead. In an instant the Konoha nin were on them, but with Sasuke and Narus seemingly endless power they never stood a chance. One by one they fell. The two worked seamlessly in tandem to bring down their enemy. And when it was over, all those that had brought them so much pain, were gone.

.

 _Now they could live in peace_

.

 **One Year Later**

.

Naru ran up to Sasuke, throwing herself in his arms. She had missed him in the months he'd been in Kumo no Kuni. He had gone to kill the Raikage who kept sending droves of ninja after Sasuke with the intent of killing him. With his appearance she was assured that he had succeeded. She sighed in relief as his strong arms tightened around her, holding her.

Sasuke released Naru from his grip and kissed her, needing to reassure himself that his precious person was alright. They wasted no time stripping their torn clothes and clinging to each other once again.

Hours later, both were finally sated, resting in an old cave hidden deep in a mountain.

Naru stirred when she heard a whimper come from the depths of the cave, getting up she walked quietly and approached the horse sized fox.

"Thanks for watching over him Kurama, there's no one else we'd trust with his safety." Naru smiled as her she knelt and pulled her son from the nest of tails her was wrapped in.

Kurama rumbled softly at her praise and flicked her gently with a tail.

Naru walked back to Sasuke, sitting beside him with their son nursing contentedly at her breast.

"He's grown so much." Sasuke murmured, brushing his fingers through his sons soft raven locks. "I've missed it."

"Sasuke, he's still a baby, he has a lot more growing to do. You can watch him grow up along with his brothers and sisters. The war is over, now we can live and just _be_."

Sasuke hn'ed and slid his arms around his small family, cradling them in his embrace. For the first time in so many years he was at peace. He had love. He had a family. He had a home.

.

 _Wasn't this life?_

 _._

* * *

 **The End**

 **A/N: Very rushed I know, I might flesh it out a bit more later. Please R &R **


End file.
